


Of course you can't believe him

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, I love words sue me, Implied Relationships, Mentioned George Washington, Wordy, never going to be finished, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 4 am and I wanted to write angry Jamilton.That's all."Or would you like to plead the Fifth again, now, as you realize that you can’t win?”





	

“-I can’t believe you-” Thomas hissed through his teeth, turning to Alexander swiftly. He had always been good on his feet, and the way he moved was, in a sense, very graceful compared to the rest of his personality. At least, that’s how Alexander saw it. “You knew how much bullshit this would cause, and yet, you did it anyways. Why? Do you take pride in your inability to keep your big, and terribly filthy, mouth shut? Because it sure seems that you love to brag about how much you’re able to keep going and going about things you never should have spoken about in the first place. That first syllable of whatever sentence that lead you to talk about us to Washington never should have made it into your train of thought-let alone out of your mouth.” 

Alexanders’ arms were crossed, and his foot tapped impatiently on the hard tile floor beneath his feet. He scoffed at Thomas’ spiel. This was all a pathetic mess that honestly wasn’t his fault. Thomas never had any obligation to get so wound up about all of it, other than the fact that Alexander brought it up in the first place. “He was never directly angry, I don’t see the point in your frustration. It’s not productive in any way, in fact, it’s quite the opposite. And, if you were looking to be productive, I suggest you go home and off yourself. The productivity in that is that it would rid the world, the universe, really, of such an astonishingly abhorrent piece of human garbage such as yourself. It would be a blessing to everyone in the cabinet if one day you were just dead.” Alexander didn’t even express much emotion as he spoke, except for the occasional emphasis on a word. Otherwise it was purely his withdrawn frustration, fueling a fire of insults directed at the secretary.

“Did you see the look on his face? Are you too thick skulled and stuck in your own head and fucking la la land to tell how disappointed Washington looked, how tired he sounded? He’s done with your bullshit, Hamilton, and sooner or later he’s going to crack and be all out pissed at you.” Thomas was practically snarling by the end. He didn’t like Alexander, at all, but unlike Alexander in his views of Thomas, Thomas didn’t have a deathwish for Alexander. He simply wanted the man to shut up every once in awhile and spare everyone the pain of listening to another one of Alexander Hamilton’s lectures about something arbitrary and redundant that they will probably move on from, at the latest, by tomorrow.

“Eloquent, Jefferson, very eloquent.” Alexander scoffed and turned away from the other. His shoulders were tense and he stood very tall, although he was still half a foot shorter than Thomas.

“We aren’t in the 1700s, Alexander, I can use bullshit in a professional setting. Although you do seem to be pretty stuck in that time period, don’t you. With some of your political views, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Thomas mumbled the last part in a lower voice. Not because he didn’t want Alexander to hear, it was the opposite, really, but more for the effect of the sentence. 

“Really? I could have sworn that I wasn’t the one shitting on trans people’s rights, or islam and muslim rights, and free speech, and then turning around and pleading the Fifth as I told you off for being such a piece of walking, somehow, talking and, dear god please take this away from yourself, thinking shit. Please, keep telling me who’s stuck in the 1700’s, Thomas. Or would you like to plead the Fifth again, now, as you realize that you can’t win?”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die why am I so fucking trashy jfc.


End file.
